All My Colors
by Lyrical Musicbox
Summary: If he cared to look around, there was a rainbow. If only he could decide his favorite color. RyouHarem!, T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_All My Colors_**

**A/N: **Yes, this is a Ryou-harem fic. That means RyouxEverybody, pretty much. Have problems with that? Don't comment. Please. You don't have to read it.

I recently realized that I didn't hate any Ryou couples, and that I pretty much liked EVERY couple with Ryou (or could tolerate it.) So I decided to make this fanfiction. Because it has something for EVERYONE :DDD

So far I've planned out for there to be these couples at least hinted at in some way, some more obvious than others: RyouIchi, RyouMint, RyouReta, RyouPuri, RyouZaku, KeiiRyou, RyouMoe, RyouBerri, RyouTasu, RyouTart. I'm still debating some of the more obscure couples like RyouMasa and RyouRingo. Mostly because I'm working on how to fit them in xD I'll try my hardest!

This chapter is just an overview of some of the girls/guys in Ryou's to-be harem. I couldn't think of what to do, and this is how I decided to introduce the fic, so..

Dedication for this chapter/the whole fic is lilstrawberrymew because she also shares my opinion on Ryou-harem and many other shippings. Luv juuu!

* * *

Prolouge: Untechnicolor

Another normal day at Cafe Mew Mew.

"PURIN WILL DO IT NA NO DA!!"

"P-purin-chan!! The table—that's not safe—"

"... here's your cake."

"T-thank you..."

"How troublesome, there's such a rush around this time of day..."

"You know, you could help too, Minto!!"

"Woooow, we're super busy!"

"But it's rather fun like this, right Berri-chan?"

"Um, oneechan, this person's pie's ready..."

"We'll need to start baking more tarts."

Ryou sighed. The panic around this time of day was beyond crazy. His 8 employees – and his business partner – were always rushing around and yelling to eachother about the customers and the cake and everything else there was to yell about during the 4pm rush. And it was loud, and made it hard for the teenaged man to sleep. Which was why he was leaning against the pink wall, watching them scurry around with a blank look on his face as he boredly recalled his opinions of the group.

Ichigo Momomiya, also known as Mew Ichigo. The spazzy, maroon-haired girl had been on his radar for a while now, but he was learning to get used to the fact she loved the accursed Masaya. She bobbed around ditzily, trying to manage the task of taking orders of the many girls who had gathered in the cute cafe.

Minto Aizawa, also known as Mew Mint. A pretty girl, but rather stubborn and somewhat vain (like he cared, being guilty of such himself.) She had a problem with expressing her feelings, and had some sort of crush on Zakuro. Like usual, she was completely ignoring the customers, drinking a cup of tea at one of the few unoccupied tables.

Retasu Midorikawa, also known as Mew Lettuce. A shy bookworm that was just now getting over her problems with herself. From what he'd observed, she had a thing for the blonde, which he was trying his best to pretend not to notice. She was kindly seating customers, a pained cheerful smile on her face as she shot worrying looks at Purin.

Purin Fon, also known as Mew Pudding. The youngest of the group, she was a hyperactive little girl that loved to show off. And, in his eyes, a bit TOO friendly to everyone; something that you shouldn't be when it includes your enemies. She was currently putting on an act on top of a ball that was on top of a table, plates balanced on sticks she held in her small hands.

Zakuro Fujiwara, also known as Mew Zakuro. A famous model and actor, she was contrastingly unsociable most of the time she was working here. More than just in her public mode, though, she did have a softer side. At the moment she was occupied serving the customers their ordered desserts, stoic as usual.

And was it Moe she was serving? She wasn't a mew, but he vaguely remembered her as a friend of Ichigo, who at one point was obsessed with him and formed his fanclub. He didn't know if it was still functional or not anymore. Nevertheless, she was here, and was now taking her first bites of Keiichiro's famed strawberry parfait. Usually she was seen with her brunette friend Miwa, but today she was alone.

Berri Shirayuki, also known as Mew Berry. A newer mew, who was injected with two animals. She had once served as a leader, but was now just a normal member, who was in a committed relationship with Tasuku. She was just stopping in at the moment, to pick up a few takeout orders with her boyfriend.

Tasuku Meguro was not a mew, seeing as there were no male mews. He did, however, know about the mews, thanks to his girlfriend's loose lips. Despite this, he helped her many times, and Ryou couldn't complain. He also worked at the cafe, since it was the least the man could do to thank the boy. He was here for the same reason Berry was, and currently was cling-glomping her.

Ringo Akai, also known as Mew Apple. She used to live on an island with her brother, but a fire had burnt the whole thing to the ground, and they were currently living at the cafe until they got a new house. She wanted to work in the cafe like all her friends, so they had made her a uniform and set her to helping Keiichiro.

Keiichiro Asasaka, his long-time caretaker and partner. Even before his parents died, the two were always close. And when they did, he filled in as a father for the boy. The person in the group he had known longest. Currently, the man was baking another large batch of cinnamon apple tarts to keep up with the rapid crowds.

Ryou watched the frenzied group with serenity for a few moments, before sighing again. How, again, was he stuck with such a strange collection of individuals?

Then, Ichigo crashed into Berry, and all hell broke loose.

"AAAAAH!!"

"I-i'm sorry Berri!!"

"Are you two okay?"

"How troublesome..."

"..."

"Purin will help!!"

"Ah! Purin-chan, no, that won't he—"

"Ichigo?"

"C'mon Berri-chan We need to deliver this before 20 minutes is up or we'll get in trouble!"

"I'm trying!"

Another sigh. He still didn't know why, and now it was even louder. Maybe he should've never asked.

* * *

A/N: Muahahaha. x3 Next chapter will be up soon, please rate and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**All My Colors**

**By Mashimaro Neko**

**a/n: **First chapter is... –drum roll- RyouZaku! Definitely not the most obscure of the couples to be included in here, but one of them nonetheless.I was going to do RyouReta first, but then I noticed this chapter could set up later chapters and decided that it'd be better to do this one first.

This chapter has ZakuMint hints. Sowwy if you hate the couple, it's just canon. betchcookies. l3

* * *

**Chapter One; Murasaki**

It was yet another rumor. At least this one didn't send my most sensitive team member spiraling into a crazy depression like the other. Though I'm not sure how I wanted to interpret that, in this case...

"Is the famous model Fujiwara Zakuro lesbian?" Ichigo read from a magazine, Retasu reading over her shoulder and Ringo on her tiptoes trying to do the same.

"That's not true..." the porpoise mew said.

"What does lesbian mean na no da?" Purin asked. Retasu instantly turned pink and started stammering, trying to think of a good explanation, which made the penguin mew beside her giggle immaturely.

Minto ignored them with an expert air of '_I can't hear you_', eyes fixed on her tea and cheeks red.

Zakuro tugged the article from the catgirl's hands. "They must have seen me and Minto-chan when we went out for crepes. Relax, I have publicity agents for this."

"But..." the maroon-haired girl said, trying to retrieve her girly magazine.

"You're not going to try to fix it yourself?" Ringo asked curiously.

Zakuro shrugged. "I could."

Berry and Tasuku skated in, but everyone but me was too busy talking about and to Zakuro to notice.

Minto finally looked up at Zakuro, looking completely remorseful. "I'm sorry Onee-sama... you're in trouble because of me..."

Zakuro gave the girl a kind smile. "It's okay Minto-chan. I had fun and so did you, so there's no problem."

Berry stared at them blankly. "... I have a feeling I walked into a private conversation here, so I'm just going to go get the next delive—"

"BERRY!! STOP TAKING THINGS LIKE THAT!"

The cat/rabbit mew skittered off as to avoid her co-workers anger. Poor girl. She just had bad timing. I don't blame her; I would have thought the same thing if I had come in right now too. But I'm a healthy male, so maybe I should be worried...

"You need to prove to your fans and everyone that you aren't!" Ringo said after a moment of awkward silence, innocence leaving her not really understaning what everyone was so mad about.

"Unless you are, of course!"

"Shut up, Tasuku."

"And how do you propose I do that?" The wolf mew asked uninterestedly.

Ringo missed this and thought hard. "... Go out with a guy, and be seen!"

Zakuro blinked. "... fair enough." she said, then looked straight at me, face unchanged. "Shirogane. Go out with me today."

There was a slow pause before all hell broke out.

Minto started it, breaking her teacup as it slipped from her grip to the linonuem floor. "WHAT?" she yelled, standing up.

I agree, what? I stared the purple-haired girl down with my confusion, keeping any haziness from gripping me despite the fact I had just been asked out by a hot celebrity.

"Just for today, so that I can appease Ringo and maybe restore my image." She deadpanned, not seeming to find anything wrong with it.

"Isn't that just going to make it worse?" I asked. Not that I was refusing.

"Maybe. But I want to at least try Ringo's suggestion. It's a good one."

I could sense the cloud of happiness and sparkles coming from Ringo at her praise.

"... fine." I awnsered.

"Meet me at the fountain after shop closes." she walked off in her usual apathetic sort of way to serve a customer.

I could already feel the raw heated jealously from the bird mew, coming straight my way. Sigh.

* * *

"Shirogane. Ice cream seems like the best bet." Zakuro said simply, pointing to the stall. She was in a relatively casual outfit, considering what her usual apparel must be. I felt incredibly... small in comparison to the confident woman beside me. She was less than an inch taller than me, but it makes a difference.

I gave a quick nod. "Yeah."

We walked over and ordered. I was suckered into paying, something I—what was the point of taking it out of her paycheck? She didn't need it, for gods sake. And while on the topic, neither did I, so I dropped the whole idea.

Settling into a nearby metal table, I could already feel the watchful eyes as we took small licks of ice cream to match our small talk. It must suck being a celebrity, always being watched.

"So, how was your day, Zakuro-chan?" I said. Inwardly, I cringed at being so familiar. It was all part of the plan, but it felt so awkward.

"Ah, relatively well..." she said, putting on her model additude people always saw on screen. "Other than some disquieting gossip about me, if you haven't already heard it."

"Gossip?" I played along, glad for my acting skills. "Something in the tabloids, I suppose? I keep a 5 foot radius from the magazine rack these days. What did it say?"

"That I was a lesbian. It seems they got pictures of me with my cousin when we went out to discuss old times and blew it way out of proportion. It's quite a bother, but I'm sure my PR agents will clear it up soon..." she said gracefully. I nodded.

"That's a shame. Things like that don't usually blow over easily." I said, coming up with something on the . "But it's not true, is it? You love a man. I'm sure your fans will see who you truly are. And though it's irrelevant, that's a wonderful person."

She gave me an affectionate smile and leaned over the table, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"So are you."

And the paparazzi went wild...


End file.
